


Love Does Not Discriminate

by KWilg



Series: Volleyball Dorks, Romance, and Supernaturals [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Kyoutani is a Beta Werewolf/Troll, Other, Trans Character, Trans Yahaba Shigeru, Yahaba is a Alpha Werewolf/Warlock, rating and tags may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KWilg/pseuds/KWilg
Summary: In a world that is prejudice against transgender people, Shigeru Yahaba struggles to feel accepted by many of his peers. Along the way he meets another boy who also struggles with being accepted, Kyoutani Kentarou. Will the two of them find solace in each other. And what will both of their futures hold.This can be read as a stand alone but much of the world building and extra information is found in the previous two stories, Volleyball Dorks Romance and Supernaturals, and The Path of the Soul. I highly suggest reading both before this one.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Volleyball Dorks, Romance, and Supernaturals [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016545
Kudos: 4





	Love Does Not Discriminate

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to write a whole story for Yahaba and Kyoutani after realizing that trying to put it into The Path of the Soul would not be good/easy for the plot development. However, I really wanted to write their story. This story will go into both their pasts in more detail and their relationship development. I hope you enjoy my KyouHaba supernatural story.

If asked he would say that his childhood was pretty good. Even though at the young age of five he knew that his parents were drifting apart. As time went on the arguments got worse, eventually he wouldn't be able to see both his parents at the same time. He will admit that although he liked to spend time with his mother, he liked to spend time with his dad better. His dad was the one who took him to volleyball practice, but by this point he started to feel off. Being around other girls just didn't feel right. He would look over at the boys teams, and even though they were not doing anything different he wanted to be over there.

It was a few nights later, with multiple hours of looking on the internet, did he come to some kind of conclusion. To his luck though his mother walked in, without knocking once again. He tried to hide the pages he had up but his mother had seen him do it.

"Sora what are you doing holed up in your room. It's beautiful outside." His… no, maybe we should use the pronouns from that time… Her mother said as she walked over to bring up the pages she had just been looking at. As her mother scrolled through the pages of personal accounts and even more scientific based writings, she ducked her head scared and feeling ashamed almost.

"Sora dear, what is this?" Her mother asked again. In response she just brought her legs up onto the chair, she curled herself into a ball. She feared a scolding, or worse rejection. Even at ten years old she knew her mother was not a woman who accepted 'non-normal' things easily. "Stop reading this trash dear." There it was, the rejection. "I was going to ask you to go shopping with me, we will grab dinner too." Her mother left the room then, leaving her to dwell on her thoughts. She didn't get long because her mother forced her to go shopping.

At dinner her mother admitted why she forced her shopping. "Sora, I know this will come as a surprise but your father and I are getting divorced." She didn't say anything, she just nodded her head. She was expecting it. She also understood why she needed the dress clothes. She would be going to court with her parents.

Instead of going home her mother dropped her off at the house and left again. She walked inside to find her father. "I'm home," she called.

Her dad smiled at her from the table. He looked tired, worn out, she hated it. Instead of going back to her room, she sat down across from her father. He looked at her and a wary smile spread across his face. "I take it your mother told you?" 

She nodded. "Yeah, she took me shopping for clothes. I'm guessing you guys are fighting over me, right." 

“Sometimes you’re too smart for your own good.” Her father admitted, sounding resigned, yet also sporting a soft puff of laughter. “Go ahead and go to bed. You have practice in the morning.”

She stood to take her stuff upstairs, she stopped by the stairway. “Dad would it be possible to move me to a boys team?” She asked meekly, her mother’s earlier rejection still fresh in her brain.

“Do you mind me asking why?” Her father answered.

“I... I just don’t feel comfortable or like I fit in with the girls.” She ducked her head waiting for the anticipated rejection.

“Sure, I’ll see what I can do.” Overjoyed at the acceptance that she had been given she ran over to hug her father in the best bear hug a ten year old can give.

True to his word her father had managed to get her onto a boys volleyball team. Even though she got looks and for a while the boys treated her like a girl, she eventually fell into place on the team gender stereotypes be damned.

This was when the real drama started. Her mother was furious with her father for letting such a thing happen, she even tried to use it against her father in court. The court cases over custody were long, and not pleasant in the least. Her mother had a fiery temper even though that is something much more characteristic of a werewolf than a witch. Her mother was quick to fight, while her father kept his cool and presented why he felt that he would be the better parent. Although he never said that it was how she interpreted what her father was talking about.

The deciding factor came almost a whole year after the hearings started, it was only hearing number 4. When she walked into the courtroom in a suit her mother freaked. Her mother shouted accusations at her father, enraged that he would let such a beautiful young girl wear such a manish outfit. It was then that the judge called her up to the front. The judge asked her two simple questions.

“Why do you wear a suit instead of the dress or skirts that you have worn before?”

“Because dresses and skirts make me feel uncomfortable.” She answered. She sounded confident, but she was super nervous inside.

“If you were to choose, which parent would you want to live with, and why?”

She stalled, she knew the answer but she didn’t want to make her parents upset. She instead went to the judges side and whispered her answer into their ear. “My father. Because he has been super accepting of who I feel I am. He makes me feel loved and accepted.”

“And the other?”

“I love my mother, and I know she loves me but she can be... unaccepting of change.” The judge nodded to her testament. They sent her back to where she was to sit through listening to her mother loudly argue and her father logically argue. She knew though that the judge had made up their mind immediately after she had answered their questions.

“Alright I think I have enough. I am going to converge over the data and your testaments and bring you a verdict in twenty minutes.”

Her mother turned to spew insults at her father, she was stopped by him putting up his hand in her face. “Look I’m done arguing with you. I already have a feeling who is going to get custody.” Her father was interrupted by her mother.

“Obviously me.” 

Without commenting her father continued. He made his way over to her. “Did you ever ask Sora what they wanted, or how they felt?”

“Oh course I care about how she feels. And why are you calling her they.”

“Because they prefer to call that right now.” They see their mother make a face of disgust. “You can’t even accept your own child for who they are.” Their father never once raced his tone or volume but even they knew that he was insulting their mother.

“Well it’s not normal. It’s no surprise that I have a hard time accepting it. Girls should act and dress like girls. While boys should act and dress like boys. Why do we need an in-between. Also I bet you haven’t asked Sora what she wants either.”

“I have. I also know how they feel about us fighting. So I am going to go to the other side of the room until the judge comes back in.”

When the judge came back, the verdict surprised everyone. “Full custody goes to Mr. Yahaba. Mrs. Yahaba will have bi-weekly visitation right, or when the child desires to see her. This verdict can not be overruled unless an appeal is signed. You are dismissed.”

Although their mother looked almost ready to argue she calmed down accepting the judges verdict. Over the next three months their daily lives with the new situation became normal. It was nearly eight months after that did their father bring up something that would change their life.

“Sora would you like to start on testosterone?” Their father asked them at dinner one night. Their face must have given away how happy they were at the idea. “Alright I’ll set up a doctor's appointment for you. We should be able to get access to the hormones by your twelfth birthday.” 

They got up and hugged their father, muttering variations of 'thank yous' the whole time. Their father chuckled and petted their head soothingly. They had yet to get their powers, and they both hoped that they could start on the testosterone before they got them. 

“Before the appointment you should start thinking of a name you want to be called. I know Sora is not your favorite.” Tears cloud their eyes. Beep, Beep, Beep

Annoyed out of sleep, Shigeru nearly throws his phone across the room. Shigeru digs his head into his pillow more. He does not want to go to school. It is his first day of high school, and also the first day having to interact with people and pack members after his breast reduction and legal name change. Many pack members in his grade already knew, but having to deal with the upperclassmen was not making Shigeru want to go more.

His phone goes off again, but this time it is from a call. He knows the ringtone all too well. Choosing to answer the phone now instead of getting bombarded until he answers. “Alright dad I’m up.” 

“Good, I didn’t have time to call you for ten straight minutes.” Shigeru cringes at the memory of having tried to ignore his fathers morning calls. “There are two eggs sunny side up with the hard center in the fridge. What else you eat is up to you. And don’t be late on your first day. Also I’ll be home to cook dinner tonight. Love ya.”

Shigeru barely gets in his own goodbye before his father hangs up. Shigeru manages to drag himself out of bed. On his way down to the kitchen he thinks back onto his dream, more like a memory. He wonders what kind of importance or premonition it could have while he makes himself toast and warms up the eggs. He doesn’t come up with an importance but does remember that he hasn’t seen his mother in a while and they were coming up on their monthly visits. 

At first his mother was adamant about seeing him bi-weekly but after about a year it became less frequent. She got more wrapped up in work, and he didn’t feel the need to see her as often. The two of them had settled on going out on Saturday once a month together.

Shigeru is nervous as his thoughts roll back to the events that are to transpire today. Suddenly he’s not really hungry, but he at least acknowledges that if he doesn’t eat things will be much worse for him in the long run.

School goes much better than Shigeru had hoped. His friends from middle school are in his class, which helps a lot. The best part about his friend group from middle school is that almost all of them are not werewolves, but other werecreatures, so they never told any of the pack members. Additionally some of them had been around while he transitioned and have been super supportive of his choices.

What gets to Shigeru is that afternoon, volleyball practice. Much of the team were pack members, and within five minutes of Shigeru walking into the gym he could hear the whispers from the older members. The pack members that are in his grade didn’t whisper, but they also didn’t help the situation. Especially when introductions came around.

"I'm Shigeru Yahaba. I play setter." He says when it is his turn to introduce himself. 

"Ah, wasn't the only Yahaba child a girl?" The current captain comments after a long pause. 

"No, they are male." Shigeru answers back sharply. He puts up a defensive front, in a way to hide his anxiety, in another part to express his frustration about many things. One of which is the fact that they are questioning him, and another is that none of his pack mates are coming to help him. Beta’s can be awful when you don’t have their true loyalty.

"I'm very much sure that she is..." 

"Captain come on now. What does it matter? The current Yahaba in front of us is clearly male. So let's move on and get the greetings over with so we can play some volleyball." A tall male says, both his eyes and hair are a chocolate brown. Shigeru recognizes him as Oikawa Tooru, the werewolf child of the pack's current second in command. The team captain seems to accept Oikawa’s statement and moves along with introductions, Shigeru represses a sigh of relief. 

After practice the first years/freshmen are required to clean the gym, with the second years/sophomores teaching them how it is supposed to be done.

"Oikawa-san, thank you for earlier." Shigeru says bowing to Oikawa. He tries his best to express how truly grateful he is.

"Don't worry about it. I think the biggest thing is the rest of the pack getting used to the new reality." Oikawa says, waving off the thanks. When Shigeru straightens up he catches a look in Oikawa’s eyes that Shigeru gets the feeling that he would murder anyone who would even think of making fun of Shigeru. He finds the sentiment nice, and feels very accepted. 

"I gotta ask though, how did you know? I haven’t really told anyone." Shigeru ventures, not many people in the pack actually know the full story. He also knows that the pack members in his grade tend to avoid the topic that is Shigeru Yahaba.

"My mom told me about it. Probably anticipating something like this happening. As long as you're happy in your skin, I could care less what you gender or sexuality is." Shigeru is grateful to his pack leader’s right hand for thinking ahead. He chances a glance at Iwaizumi standing right behind Oikawa., who he realizes looks very confused.

"Right. Well thank you! Your help really means a lot." Shigeru decides to say. He doesn't give Oikawa a chance to say anything else, as he runs to the other side of the gym to pick up stray volleyballs.

Shigeru is paying more attention to how people are looking at him than he is to his task at hand, and even his surroundings. This leads him into running right into the guy the pack members have been referring to as the feral. Shigeru falls back onto his butt and ends up dropping and scattering the five balls he was caring.

The guy looks down at him, anger seeming to contort his features, which Shigeru does admit looks appealing. "Watch where you're going cream puff." He huffs angrily, storming off and out of the gym. Shigeru lets his eyes follow the angry looking wolf, he doesn’t notice another person coming up beside him.

"Wow, what a dick." A short-ish guy with a shaved head says. He leans down and extends a glove covered hand. "You okay?" 

Shigeru takes his hand skeptically. "Yeah, thanks... uh?"

"Shinji Watari. You're Shigeru Yahaba right?" Shigeru nods. "I don't wanna sound rude or nosy, but what was with the argument earlier? I've noticed that some of the wolves are also gossiping about it." Of course he did, Shigeru thinks to himself

Shigeru gives a nervous laugh. "I'll tell you if you explain the gloves and long sleeves thing." He tries to bargen, hoping that he could get out of actually physically saying what the gossip is about.

"I'm a poisonous newt.” Watari says easily. There goes Shigeru’s hopes of getting out of talking. “Although it's not dangerous unless ingested, you can’t trust people to wash their hands before eating anything. And the poison can transfer from the balls." Watari explains as he helps Shigeru pick up the volleyballs he dropped. After taking the balls to the bin Watari looks at Shigeru expectantly.

"Ah, how about I tell you over some food... it's not a topic I'm conformable discussing here." Watari nods in understanding and they both head to the locker rooms to get changed. He notices Watari eyeing his chest as he slips his non-gym shirt on. The scars from his surgery are still pretty bright against his skin.

They walk in relative silence until they hit a convenience store. Once out with light snacks Shigeru walks them to a quiet park nearby.

"I already have a guess. By what I saw in the changing room. But I'll let you say." Watari says breaking the ice. Shigeru gives a small huff of a laugh, at least he doesn’t sound like he’s judging him.

"Yeah... I'm transgender... I used to be... Sora Yahaba, but, uh...last year I was able to legally get my name changed and got top surgery... I'm also on testosterone." His speech is broken from the nervousness to actually say everything he’s done to feel more like himself in his own body. He knows most of the pack won’t put pressure on him to talk, but for some reason when talking to Watari he felt that he could share his story with him a little.

"That's cool. Will you have any complications since you're still growing? Also do you prefer masculine or gender neutral pronouns?" Shigeru has to sit for a minute to process what Watari has just asked him.

"I prefer, he, and his." Wataru nods. "You took that way too well. Like it's nice, but I would have expected you not to ask a question like that." Shigeru adds, sounding as bewildered as he feels.

"Oh, my sister is Trans. So I have quite a bit of exposure to the topic. Also I use he and his, too." Shigeru just nods. They spend a few more minutes talking about different topics of interest. "Anyways, I think we should head home. See you tomorrow." Watari waves and walks off towards his home. 

Shigeru practically skips home. He’s extremely happy to have found a new friend that accepts his difference as well as be able to talk to him about his problems regarding him being transgender.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read The Path of the Soul you may notice some repeated events and dialogue. I choose to keep things the same, but not be too repetitive. Since during their high school days many event from IwaOi and KyouHaba will overlap.


End file.
